The Altered Destiny
by mysteriouslycrazy
Summary: Fate binds them. Friendship made them closer. And LOVE? no one knows because they chose a different path...- they chose the Altered Destiny.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan and Sherlock (there's a line in this story that was from Sherlock BBC TV series) - so, I basically don't own anything.

 **Prologue**

Japan's weather is nice; the sun is shining brightly with kids playing around- all are happy but what they feel was completely opposite to a raven haired man's feelings. He stood there in their mansion's balcony staring straight on the horizon with a blank expression visible in his handsome face. A woman was behind him waiting for him to start up a conversation but it seems that she needs to start it herself.

"So" she started, looking straight to the back of the man in front of her. She showed no sign of boredom to him- much to his dismay. "Tell me what happened that day?"

She stood there waiting for his response but to no avail- he just stared ahead of him, completely ignoring her. She cleared her throat and went up to him. "What happened?" she asked again- this time with softer voice one can only imagine.

"Tell me what happened, Shinichi" she asked looking straight on the horizon, mimicking him. She's not angry or irritated with him ignoring her; not once showed any sign of it- she was very patient towards him. Haruna- sensei was the 3rd psychiatrist Kudo Yukiko hired- the best in Japan in that field. She's been asking him that question for 1 week now and it seems that Yukiko still needs her service for another day.

"What happened?" she asked again, her brown eyes now looking straight at the man beside him. He showed no sign of interest- not even looking at her. Upon making up her mind, she took a step backward- her eyes still fixed on him.

"I will come back tomorrow morning then" she announced, hand on the doorknob. She was about to turn it open when Shinichi spoke.

"She's go-gone. She left me" he whispered to himself but Haruna- sensei heard it nonetheless. She went up to where he was and was shocked to see him face to face- 1st time after a week being her patient. Every time she went there for counselling, he was always at their balcony staring outside completely ignoring her. Once she was outside, he went straight to his bed and does whatever he wants- so technically, she didn't have the privilege to see the great high school detective Kudo Shinichi's face but today is different- not only did he managed to looked at her but also he did his best to utter something which for her is one improvement.

"What happened?" she asked again. Her mood lightens every second that passed. She knew what happened- not exactly the whole story but at least she knew some about the past mission her client have. So, knowing the whole story means everything to her especially if it came from the detective himself.

"The organization- they're destroyed. We did it. But- but she's gone and others also. Some are critical and injured. Blood.. lots of blood.. Dead organization members everywhere: Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, dead FBI agents and- and" he turned around, now completely back to his usual position. He remained silent for who knows how long until he spoke again, this time with much firmer voice.

"Every thing's changed. It's been 6 months now and it seems only yesterday that it happened. It changed my whole life and I can feel that. Do you know why I stare straight on the horizon and remained like that for a whole hour or more?" he asked, turning around to face her. His composure maybe normal but his eyes showed how sad he was.

"No. I don't" she answered looking straight to his eyes. Her face is unreadable but her tone is soft and one can say that she cares. "Why are you staring then Shinichi?"

He smiled- a melancholic smile but it made his face more handsome still. "It was because- I know that as I looked in there- tomorrow is another day. It gives me hope to continue living but still it was different. One of my friends went somewhere- I'm not sure if it's London or New York or somewhere that I don't know. It was for medical purposes and security according to his dad, you see my friend is in coma but I don't know if how was he now- his bravery is something I should have, he saved an organization member from a bullet that was coming from another organization member. He saved Bourbon – he saved one of them without thinking of its consequences. He saved him from Anokata and now he's outside Japan. Japan's medical services were one of a kind but I don't know- they just want him there wherever they wanted to be. And another one is _her_ "

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "She's cold you know- she's smart, arrogant, sarcastic and- and beautiful. She's a goddess. She's my best friend. She left because of saving me from Gin. And what I don't understand is that she keeps on haunting me. Every time I'm alone, every time I went to the headquarters, every time I looked around one of the crime scenes she's always there. She's always there- looking at me, smirking at me and all. She's haunting me and what I don't understand is that I always felt something's weird going on with me. There's something I don't quite understand". He said—confusion is visible in his electrifying blue eyes. "There's something about me that I know I only felt if it's about her" he looked straight in her eyes as if studying her reaction about what he said.

She smiled to him- a real one and said, "You're not haunted by her Shinichi, you missed her"

Raindrops keep falling outside the now empty street of London. Everyone seems to enjoy the cold breeze inside their houses- with their love ones with them. Everyone, except for one strawberry blonde haired woman sitting alone in a park bench- her beautiful dress now completely drenched. She didn't care about what others think in case there will be one around; she needs this rain now more than ever.

It's been 6 months since she decided to end up everything she have- including a cold blooded organization and a certain cocky detective. She didn't know if she will stay liked that for her whole life but she knew that there will come a time that she herself needs to go back where she once belongs.

She stayed there- soaked with rain for who knows how long until she noticed something: the water seems to stop where she was- exactly where she was. She looked up to see an umbrella completely shielding her, holding it was a man familiar to her.

"Looks like yah ne- need this" he said gesturing his umbrella. "Co-come, coffee is nice at times like this" he offered his hand for her to take.

She smirked upon hearing him stutter with his weird accent in front of her. "Well, looks like I need it" she finally said, taking his hand and smiled- a real one since that day.

REVIEW… PLS


End file.
